


Time to Watch the Domino Fracture

by jaybird1129



Series: Time to Watch The Domino [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Echo and Domino are like personalities I guess, Echo needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poor Echo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Domino has been on the run for the past few years, but his past comes to haunt him in ways he couldn't even dream
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Series: Time to Watch The Domino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092866
Kudos: 6





	Time to Watch the Domino Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War chapter 1 here we go

Coruscant City

“Times up,” Slick grinned evilly, pressing the detonator.

The bomb on the ground started to beep and Ahsoka threw out her hands, white magic flowing to surround the explosive.

The marks on her face started glowing, lighting up her features.

Her blue and white fishtail braids fell in her face as she dropped to one knee, groaning with the effort.

Her hands continued to move, twisted around her body, sending white strands into the air.

The strands began to lift the bomb into the sky, the device still beeping dangerously.

It was just passing the top floor of a building when it exploded.

Debris and glass shards started raining down, smoke pouring from the windows.

Ahsoka’s hand covered her mouth, her blue eyes blown open and filled with horror. Tears were already streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Fives holstered his pistols with a sigh, dropping his head slightly. He placed a comforting hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

She grabbed his hand with her other one.

Hardcase landed a few feet away, looking crestfallen at the sight before him.

Tup came to stand next to Fives and pulled out his comm, pressing a few buttons.

Sirens began to fill the air and more civilians stepped closer.

“Medical personnel are on their way,” he said, looking at the rest of them.

Ahsoka could only nod and stifle a sob into her hand.

Torrent Tower, 14 hours later

Ahsoka sat in her room, silently staring out the window.

Fives knocked on the door, standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” He asked softly.

She nodded and Fives came over to sit on the chair across from her.

“How are you?” He asked again, just as softly.

She shrugged, not saying a word.

Rex appeared in the doorway.

“You asked me to come get you when the Marshal Commander arrived. He’s here,” Rex said, looking at Fives.

“Rex, knock next time,” Ahsoka reminded him gently.

Rex looked a bit sheepish at the reminder.

“My apologies,” he said.

Fives sighed and stood up.

“Let’s go then,” he said, and the three of them made their way to the conference room.

Marshal Commander Wolffe was waiting for them, the others already gathered around the table.

Hardcase slid a huge bound notebook over to Fives, who caught it and opened it.

“What’s this?” He asked.

Marshal Commander Wolffe gave him a look.

“The Umbaran Accords are to keep anything like what happened in Coruscant from happening again,” He said, not looking at Ahsoka, who had deflated a little.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Jesse said from his spot on the couch.

Hardcase snorted.

“He has a point Hardcase, we need to be kept in check,” Kix spoke up from the other side of the room.

Hardcase rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’d agree with him,” he said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Jesse’s right,” Tup said from the chair closest to Jesse.

Jesse sat up quickly.

Fives just looked at Tup with a slight sense of betrayal.

“I’m sorry did you just agree with me?” Jesse asked incredulously.

Tup let out a small groan.

“Oh how I wish I could take it back,” he admitted.

Jesse grinned.

“But you can’t.”

Tup put his head in his hands.

Fives closed the binder with a loud snap.

“We’ll think about it.”

Wolffe nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Jesse looked at Fives with annoyance.

“There’s nothing to think about, we need to sign this,” he said.

Fives gave him a small glare.

“Over 100 systems are ratifying these next week. If you don’t sign, I’m sorry,” Kix told Fives, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Fives fixed Kix with a look of exasperation.

He stood up and walked away, needing to think about this some more.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! thanks so much for reading!   
> i'll try and post new chapters every few days or so since my work schedule is still getting back to normal  
> -jay


End file.
